La invisible durmiente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Parodia de la bella durmiente protagonizada por Akari, quien es cuidada por las hadas Kyouko, Chizuru y Mirakurun de las terribles fuerzas del hada Sakurako que pretenden eliminarla para así obtener venganza de los Akaza y los Furutani por no invitarla en las ceremonias de bendición de Himawari y la propia Akari. Oneshot.


Hace mucho tiempo (en realidad no tanto) yo hacía una parte de mi colección de fanfics con los clásicos cuentos de hadas que se conformaron en nuestras primeras experiencias con los dibujos animados, de aquella vez cuando lo primero que nos ponían para ver eran los clásicos de Disney. Y ahora les dejo, por vez primera en Yuruyuri y de mi autoría, un OS de este tipo. Espero que les sea de agrado

 **La invisible durmiente**

Hace un montón de años, cuando la humanidad apenas aprendía a contaminar el ambiente y a robar con préstamos bancarios, existió un grandioso reino en el que sus mandatarios, los Akaza, habían dado una fiesta por todo lo alto por el nacimiento de su segunda hija.

Aquella joven princesa que se había convertido en el brillo de los ojos de la familia, bautizada Akari, llegaba al mundo como una pequeña que no lloraba mucho, y que más bien parecía disfrutar de la tranquilidad y de entretenimientos no muy ruidosos, por lo que no siempre se podía uno dar cuenta si estaba en la cuna, por lo que los empleados del castillo la apodaron secretamente "la princesa sin presencia", algo que sin duda no habría caído bien para su hermana mayor ni para sus padres.

En fin, para aquella pequeña y modesta celebración (vamos, que una asistencia de casi cuatro mil personas es casi nada, o al menos es así en los partidos de fútbol importantes) habían sido invitadas tres hadas que eran famosas en todo el reino, aunque no faltaba quien se preguntara cómo podían ser estas tres hadas tan dispares un equipo: Ellas eran conocidas como Kurumi (alias Mirakurun), Chizuru y Kyouko. Aparte de las mencionadas, también había asistido al acto la familia real de un país vecino, la familia Furutani, e inmediatamente se había acordado el casamiento entre la pequeña Akari y la princesa Himawari, hasta el momento única heredera del reino Furutani y también recién nacida.

─ Os doy la bienvenida a nuestro reino, buenas hadas ─ dice el rey con gran halago.

─ Lamentamos no haber venido más temprano, pero es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente mientras nos preparábamos ─ se excusa Kurumi.

─ Fue esta estorbosa que se metió y no me dejó bañarme en paz ─ Chizuru, con una cara pétrea, señala duramente a Kyouko.

─ Pero yo solo quería enjabonar tu espalda. Si estamos en confianza, Chizurun ─ Kyouko se acerca a Chizuru para abrazarla, pero esta la noquea en respuesta.

─ Bueno, a lo que veníamos ─ Kurumi es la primera en acercarse para brindar a la neonata una bendición ─. Majestades, hemos venido para dar nuestras bendiciones a la pequeña… ehh…

─ Akari. Se llama Akari ─ culmina la reina.

─ ¡Eso! Venimos a darle nuestras bendiciones a la pequeña y tierna Amari…

─ Akari ─ vuelve a decir la reina.

─ Bueno, a ella ─ culmina Mirakurun para no iniciar una discusión ─. Kyouko-chan, tú primero.

─ Yo te concedo esta bendición, princesa ─ Kyouko, bastante contenta y entusiasmada por ser la primera, se prepara para recitar su bendición, pero se detiene al sentir su estómago gruñir de hambre ─. Hum. Podría ser que seas capaz de hacer aparecer helados de ron con pasas cada vez que tengas hambre.

─ No, Kyouko-chan ─ se lamenta Kurumi.

─ Como siempre nos avergüenzas a todas ─ dice Chizuru con tono de decepción y una mirada inyectando veneno.

En ese momento en las manos de Akari aparece un pote de helado de ron con pasas, y Kyouko lo toma muy contenta, olvidando que esa aparición se debía a que la neonata estaba hambrienta. Chizuru toma el relevo, siempre procurando que la rubia no se le acercara.

─ Princesa, mi bendición para ti es que te has de convertir en la más hermosa, dulce y graciosa persona que haya pisado jamás este reino.

─ ¿Eso no fue lo mismo que dijo cuando nació Akane? ─ dice el rey extrañado.

─ Siempre lo dice, incluso cuando la reina nació, esa fue la bendición que le dedicó ─ se adelanta a responder Kyouko mientras comía su helado.

Chizuru hace una mueca de disgusto porque no quería que Kyouko respondiera por ella, pero igual su trabajo estaba hecho, y ahora le tocaba a Kurumi el dar la tercera bendición para la princesa. Justo iba a empezar, cuando la iluminación del castillo empieza a titilar, y al fondo del salón, justo en la entrada, aparece un fuego de color pajizo, y de allí sale Sakurako, el hada oscura. En todo el reino Sakurako era famosa al ser el hada con la medida de busto má pequeña que jamás haya existido, y el complejo que sufría en consecuencia le hacía mostrarse normalmente de muy mal humor, especialmente cuando alguien le echaba en cara sus pobres medidas.

─ Veo que no me han invitado para darle mi bendición a la bebita ─ comienza Sakurako, y los reyes palidecen de miedo ─. Casi me salen telarañas por esperar a que me invitaran para darle una bendición a la bebé, pero eso a ustedes no les importó en lo más mínimo ¿Saben lo mucho que eso me molesta?

─ Sakku-chan, yo sí te estaba esperando ─ dice Kyouko bastante sonriente ─. Es una lástima que no te invitaran, igual que los Furutani tampoco te invitaron la semana pasada.

─ ¿Ya la ceremonia de los Furutani pasó? ─ Sakurako se muestra sorprendida, y los Furutani se asustan ─ Ya se la van a ver conmigo en un rato, pero dime, Toshino-senpai ¿Qué bendición le diste a la princesa Furutani?

─ ¡No se lo digas, Kyouko-chan! ─ advierte Kurumi.

─ A la pequeña Hima-chan le di el don de que desarrollara unos pechos enormes ─ responde Kyouko sin escuchar las palabras de Kurumi.

Como si de un anuncio apocalíptico se tratara, las últimas dos palabras de Kyouko resuenan por toda la enorme sala, haciendo un eco que se negaba a desaparecer a medida que se repetía. Sakurako se queda con los ojos en blanco mientras su rostro se teñía de un blanco apergaminado que daba miedo. Tanto los Akaza como los Furutani estaban paralizados.

─ O sea que la princesa Furutani tendrá unos pechos enormes ─ murmura Sakurako, ignorando por un momento que el resto del mundo existía ─ ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE! ¡FURUTANIS, AKAZAS, ES MOMENTO DE QUE SIENTAN MI IRA CON EL DON QUE LE DARÉ A LA PRINCESA! ─ Sakurako voltea y mira a la pequeña Akari ─ Princesa Akari, en cuanto cumplas los trece años, antes de que el sol se ponga, acabarás pinchándote el dedo con el huso de una rueca para inmediatamente caer muerta. Ahora a ver con quién se casa la futura pechugona.

─ ¡Monstruo! ─ reacciona la infantil Akane con una mueca de ira.

Antes que nadie pudiese reaccionar, Sakurako desaparece en medio de una llamarada de color pajizo y soltando una amarga risotada. Los reyes Akaza estaban preocupados por el devenir de su hija, pues por todos era sabido que una maldición jamás podría ser totalmente anulada, pero sí existía la posibilidad de dosificarla, y es ahí que entraba en escena Kurumi, el hada que todavía faltaba por otorgar una bendición a la princesa.

─ Por favor, ayúdenos. No dejéis que nuestra hija muera ─ ruega la reina Akaza al tomar en cuenta ese detalle fundamental.

─ Muy bien. Como defensora de la justicia a medio tiempo, no puedo permitir que el destino de una chica se eche a perder ─ Kurumi se acerca a Akari y agita su báculo ─. Akari-chan, tú no morirás por pincharte el dedo, pero sí habrás de caer en un profundo sueño, el cual durará hasta que tu amor verdadero, aquel para la que el destino te habrá de ligar de por vida, roce tus labios en un beso salvador, permitiéndote así despertar de ese letargo oscuro. Muy bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

─ Sakku-chan parecía un poco enfadada ¿Acaso le habré dicho algo que no le agradó? ─ divagaba Kyouko.

─ Si fuera por molestarse por algo que tú hagas o digas, hace tiempo que yo me hubiese convertido en el mismísimo demonio ─ dice Chizuru entre dientes.

─ Pero todavía no podemos confiarnos ─ dice el rey con tremenda preocupación ─. Cuando el hada maligna Sakurako se dé cuenta de lo que hizo el hada Kurumi, es muy probable que intente hacer algo para garantizar la muerte de mi hija. Necesitamos esconderla de su malévola visión.

─ Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso ─ dice Kurumi tranquilamente ─. Sus majestades, con gran honor asumimos la noble tarea de llevar y cuidar a su pequeña hasta que se cumpla el plazo determinado para así eliminar la amenaza impuesta por el hada Sakurako.

Tanto los Akaza como los Furutani asienten en acuerdo a la propuesta de Kurumi para salvar a la bebé, por lo que esa noche, al final de las celebraciones, las tres hadas se la llevan, cobijadas por el secreto de la oscuridad, siempre procurando evitar a cualquier espía que pudiera informar a Sakurako. Serían trece años bastante largos, en los que era urgente mantener la confidencia y aislar a Akari de sus propios orígenes para prevenir los problemas, al menos hasta que el plazo se cumpliese.

* * *

 **Casi trece años después, en el castillo de Sakurako**

Relámpagos caían de forma inmisericorde, cuervos y murciélagos volaban en medio de las tinieblas, disputándose un pedazo de área para establecer un dominio propio. Pero el sitio de mayor interés era el interior del castillo, donde se encontraba a malvada Sakurako, y frente a ella se encontraban todos sus viles secuaces, comandados por los dos villanos de mayor confianza para la maligna hada: aquellos dos subjefes eran Raika y Ganbo.

─ ¿Han buscado bien a princesa?

─ Así lo hemos hecho, milady ─ responde Raika con voz fuerte, contrastando con su gentil aspecto ─. Hemos buscado tanto dentro del reino como fuera; en las montañas, los bosques, las villas y las playas.

─ También hemos barrido campamentos, praderas, arenales y pantanos-bo ─ continúa Ganbo ─. Nuestros intentos han resultado infructuosos-bo. La segunda princesa Akaza ha resultado muy escurridiza-bo.

─ ¿Y no han buscado en las cunas? ─ vuelve a preguntar Sakurako, dejando a sus secuaces con la boca abierta ─ Se supone que llevamos casi trece años buscando a una bebé ¿Acaso no se les ha ocurrido buscar en las cunas, a ver si la encuentran?

─ Pero milady, si han pasado trece años, lo más lógico sería pensar que la princesa haya cambiado y crecido-bo ─ argumenta Ganbo.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ los dos subordinados asienten ─ Demonios, ese detalle no lo había tomado en cuenta. En fin, igual sigan buscando. No podemos permitir que esa princesa culmine su cumpleaños trece, o mis planes para arruinarles la vida a los Akaza y los Furutani se vendrán abajo. Ahora busquen y no regresen sin noticias.

─ Así será ─ responde Raika haciendo una pronunciada reverencia y alejándose junto a Ganbo ─ ¿Cómo es que ella tiene que ser la final boss en este cuento de hadas y nosotros sus sirvientes? ─ dice en cuanto se cerciora que Sakurako no podía oírla.

─ Yo tampoco lo entiendo, si nosotros hubiéramos hecho un papel más decente-bo ─ responde Ganbo ─. En fin, sólo nos queda buscar a esa princesa-bo.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

En el claro de un bosque virgen, protegido gracias a la magia de las hadas durante siglos, se encontraba la princesa Akari, próxima a la adolescencia, llevando frutas e hierbas aromáticas por petición de "tía Kurumi". Ignorante del linaje que realmente ostenta, Akari era una chica sencilla de gustos y carácter, amante de la pureza, la calma y los animales… cuando estos no la seguían corriendo.

─ ¡Ahhhh! ¡Dejen de correr tras de míii! ─ chillaba mientras algunos venados, pájaros multicolores y ardillas estaban acosándola por todo el bosque.

La joven princesa estaba que no podía más, pues realmente llevaba corriendo un tramo bastante largo, y los animalejos que la seguían no daban tregua. Su relación con los animales silvestres era rara por donde se le viera, y esa persecución, cuando antes estaba de lo más feliz con ellos y dándoles de comer, era una muestra de ello. Lo que la princesa no esperaba era que, un poco más adelante y montando un pony purasangre, transitaba la princesa Himawari, hermosa y versada en el manejo de la espada. Himawari, al oír los gritos de la desesperada Akari, hace galopar su pony hasta que le da alcance y agita repetidamente su espada para espantar a los animales y que dejasen la persecución. Akari ve así una oportunidad para respirar mientras Himawari se baja de su cabalgadura y aborda a la damisela que había salvado.

─ ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron nada los animales?

─ Estoy bien. Muchas gracias ─ responde Akari luego de recobrar el aliento, pero todavía se apoyaba a un árbol ─. Acabas de salvarme, y también está intacto el pedido de tía Kurumi. Realmente no sabré cómo agradecer este acto de tu parte.

─ No pasa nada. A veces la recompensa está en el acto, así que no hace falta que hagas nada para compensarme ─ es la respuesta de la gallarda peliazul.

Akari realmente estaba feliz de conocer a alguien de corazón tan noble, si bien al verle el rostro tuvo la sensación de haberla visto antes, un extraño deja vu en el que parecía que ambas habían coincidido hace mucho tiempo, a pesar que no recordaba haberla visto jamás. Himawari ofrece a Akari llevarla a su hogar montando el pony, pero Akari gentilmente rechaza el ofrecimiento, argumentando que se le daba fatal cabalgar, pues ya antes lo había intentado con venados, cayendo siempre en el intento a pesar que los venados más bien intentaban ayudarla. En cualquier caso, Himawari sigue su camino luego de una cortés despedida, y Akari sigue su camino, olvidando algo bastante importante para ella: su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Casa de las hadas**

─ Chicas, chicas ─ Chizuru y Kyouko voltean a mirar a Mirakurun ─ ¿Se acuerdan de qué día es hoy?

─ Mmmm… Yo juraba que la publicación inaugural de mi manga era pasado mañana ─ dice Kyouko pensativa.

─ Ya sé que es el día de la semana en que contacto con onee-san. Eso jamás lo olvido ─ responde Chizuru.

─ ¡No! Me refiero a que Akari-chan hoy cumple trece años, y por ello tenemos que hacerle un pastel y un vestido ─ Chizuru y Kyouko se quedan de piedra al notar que se les había olvidado la fecha del natalicio de su pequeña protegida.

─ O sea que tenemos que hacer el pastel, ¡y también el vestido! ─ Kyouko estaba completamente azul, y las otras dos hadas la miran con una gota en sus cabezas ─ Jeje, ocurre que se me olvidó comprar la tela y los ingredientes.

─ Típico, debí haber ido yo a hacer esas compras ─ se lamenta Chizuru tratando de no mirar a Kyouko.

─ Oh, se nota que te preocupas mucho por mí, Chizuru ─ Kyouko trata de abrazarse a su colega de lentes, pero esta la repele con un golpe al mentón.

─ Mi preocupación es por la princesa Akari. Tú te puedes ir al diablo.

─ Vamos. En vez de estar peleando, mejor hagamos todo de una vez para darle a Akari-chan una grandiosa sorpresa, que ella no va a tardar nada en conseguir las cosas que le pedí ─ Mirakurun busca encima de la alacena de la cabaña y saca dos varitas mágicas y un báculo que se notaban sin uso desde hace años ─. Han pasado trece largos años, pero para felicitar a Akari-chan y revelarle la verdad es necesario. Ahora necesito que me ayuden.

Kyouko y Chizuru toman sus respectivas varitas y ponen manos a la obra. Kurumi empieza con la elaboración del pastel, obviamente haciendo aparecer los ingredientes faltantes. Kyouko y Chizuru se enfocaron entonces en elaborar el vestido, pero sus intentos no resultaban prometedores, y es que no se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

─ ¡Ya basta de hacer que ese vestido se vea pervertido! ─ Chizuru señala un vestido que parecía más un traje de conejita playboy bastante marcado y sugerente ─ Se supone que esto es para la princesa.

─ Pero antes podríamos intentar que te lo pruebes, Chizuru ─ dice Kyouko con tono divertido.

─ ¡Ni muerta, y ya deja de hacer tonterías, que la princesa Akari está por llegar!

─ Buu, no eres nada divertida.

─ Estas dos nunca cambian ─ murmura Kurumi en cuanto pone la mezcla en el horno y lo truca mágicamente para que el pastel estuviese listo en la mitad del tiempo sin que se quemara nada ─. Mejor me encargo yo de esto, que ustedes fallan mucho con el trabajo en equipo.

─ ¡Yay! ¡Mirakurun me acompañará a hacer un vestido para Akari! ─ Kyouko salta a Kurumi para abrazarla e intentar besarla, pero el hada shoujo consigue esquivarla a tiempo ─ Sé que te haces la difícil, pero en el fondo quieres que te dé mi cariño, Mirakurun.

─ Kyouko-chan, un poquito de diligencia, que el tiempo se nos acaba ─ Kurumi agita se báculo mágico y arregla el vestido en un santiamén ─ ¡Listo! Ahora toca elegir un color para el vestido.

─ Yo digo que el vestido sea púrpura ─ opina Chizuru ─. Onee-san y Sugiura-san usan vestidos de igual color… el mismo color… ─ pensando en ese último detalle, Chizuru se quita los lentes para empezar a babear.

─ Muy mal, Chizurun ─ Kyouko niega con su dedo mientras suelta una risita traviesa ─. Un único color para todo el mundo no es divertido. Yo digo que el vestido debe ser azul, en combinación con mis ojos.

─ ¿Para quién te crees que es el vestido? ─ Chizuru mira con furia a la rubia.

─ ¡Cálmense las dos! ¡Si empiezan una pelea no dejaré que coman pastel! ─ Kurumi saca su don de mando a relucir, logrando aplacar a sus compañeras ─ Si ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo con un color, voy a ser yo quien elija, y yo digo que Akari-chan usará el vestido de color rosa ─ y con un rápido floreteo de su báculo, Kurumi cambia el color del vestido, originalmente de varios colores por tener que improvisar los materiales.

En pocos minutos el pastel ya estaría completamente listo, y Kurumi consigue adornarlo por completo justo antes que llegara Akari. Grande fue la sorpresa de la princesa al ver sendos regalos que sus tías le habían preparado (o que tía Kurumi le había preparado). Un grito de felicitaciones inunda aquella modesta estancia gracias a las tres hadas, y Akari estaba boquiabierta ante aquello. Un enorme pastel y un vestido sacado de un cuento de hadas eran mucho más de lo que Akari hubiese podido imaginar.

─ ¿Todo esto para mí, tía Kurumi, tía Kyouko, tía Chizuru?

─ Así es, Akari-chan. No podía ser para menos. Bienvenida a la adolescencia ─ responde Kurumi con la más cálida sonrisa que era capaz de esbozar, y Chizuru y Kyouko también se muestran jubilosas ante la princesa.

─ ¿No te da hambre ver ese pastel, Akari? ─ responde Kyouko con tono pícaro, y Akari, antes de responder, nota que se le aparece un pote de ron con pasas entre las manos ─ Eso lo responde todo ¿Y podrías darme la mitad del ron con pasas, Akari?

Era imposible negarse, no podría luego de esa grandiosa sorpresa. Kurumi aparta un asiento para Akari y luego celebra el treceavo cumpleaños de su protegida mientras la invitaba a probarse el vestido. Le había quedado perfecto, le sentaba como si fuese una princesa de cuentos de hadas, e incluso lo llega a expresar en un par de ocasiones mientras comía un trozo especialmente grande de pastel.

─ Es bueno que te guste, y hablando de parecer una princesa… ─ empezaba Chizuru.

─ Queremos decirte que en realidad sí eres una princesa ─ Chizuru hace una mueca de desagrado por la intervención de Kyouko ─. En realidad eres la segunda hija de los Akaza, aquella princesita que decían que había desaparecido ¿Te acuerdas?

─ ¿Quéee? ¡Y-yo no puedo ser una princesa de verdad! ─ Akari estaba más roja que su cabello al imaginarse a sí misma dentro de un palacio ─ Y aún si yo fuera una princesa de verdad ¿qué razón tendrían ustedes para alejarme de mis padres y hacerme vivir en este bosque?

─ Fue para protegerte, Akari-chan ─ Kurumi, Kyouko y Chizuru sacan sus artefactos mágicos y le muestran a Akari sus verdaderos aspectos ─. Nosotras somos hadas, y normalmente nuestro trabajo consiste en conceder dones a las hijas de los nobles en todos los reinos de la región, pero un día la malvada hada Sakurako lanzó una maldición contra ti, y por eso hemos decidido mantenerte lejos hasta que cumplieses los trece años y caducase la maldición. Sentimos haberte engañado, pero era por tu bien.

─ Entonces… Entonces… ─ luego de ver la magia empleada por las tres hadas, Akari no tenía cómo negar lo que se le había dicho ─ ¿T-todo era mentira? ¿Incluso cuando tía Kyouko dijo que estaba trabajando en un manga en que yo era protagonista?

─ No, esa parte era verdad, pero todo lo demás sí fue mentira ─ se defiende Kyouko ─. Incluso le puse nombre al manga: _La reina del dulzor infinito_. Una superheroína que aplaca con ron con pasas a la maldad y hace sonreír a todos los niños y a cualquiera que ame el ron con pasas, y a su lado estaría la linda y tsundere chica-pudín. Realmente la bendición que te brindé ha sido bastante beneficioso.

─ Ahórrate esa explicación, que tenemos que explicar muchas cosas ─ corta Chizuru con fastidio ─. Princesa, ahora que usted ha alcanzado los trece años, es nuestro deber regresarla al reino para así honrar el juramento que le hicimos a los reyes Akaza. Acompáñenos, por favor.

Presa de la tristeza y la conmoción de haber vivido una vida falsa, Akari sólo niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo de la cabaña con el vestido puesto. Las tres hadas se desesperan y van en su persecución, pero pronto la pierden de vista.

* * *

 **A orillas del bosque**

─ Nada. Ya hemos estado aquí cuatro veces en lo que va de año y nunca encontramos nada-bo ─ Ganbo se sentía tentado a golpearse contra el árbol por la frustración.

─ Vamos, Ganbo-sama. Si perseveramos un poco podremos lograrlo ─ trataba de animar Raika, aunque ella misma también se sentía algo frustrada.

─ Dejémonos de cuentos. A esa princesa Akari se la ha tragado la tierra y jamás vamos a encontrarla-bo.

Justo en ese momento ambos villanos ven a Akari corriendo por el bosque llorando y con un vestido que la ralentizaba un poco. Ambos estaban con la boca abierta al descubrir finalmente a la chica que estaban buscando.

─ Ganbo-sama, creo que finalmente podremos decir "misión cumplida".

─ Ya lo creo-bo.

Era formidable que ante ambos villanos se presentara semejante oportunidad, y desde luego no lo dejarían perder por nada del mundo. Ya iban trece años de búsqueda y fracasos, y la victoria se les presentaba en plenas narices, así que se mueven raudamente y logran darle alcance a Akari, la cual se asusta al verlos.

─ ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué quieren de mí?

─ Tranquila, princesa. Venimos en son de paz ─ dice Raika haciendo el saludo típico de _Star Trek_ ─. Sabemos que tú eres la princesa Akari, hija de los monarcas Akaza, pero puedes confiar en que nosotros estamos de tu parte, y por tanto te ayudaremos.

─ ¿Lo… lo dices enserio?

Raika sólo le dedica una amplia sonrisa a Akari mientras le hace señas a Ganbo para que preparase la trampa que llevaba años esperando. La princesa obviamente no se dio cuenta de las non santas intenciones de Raika y la acompaña hasta una pequeña cabaña abandonada, sitio donde podría permanecer escondida mientras pensaba en lo que ocurría, sin saber que allí era donde Raika y Ganbo llevarían a cabo su malvado plan.

* * *

 **Cabaña abandonada**

─ Pasa por aquí, princesa. Aquí estarás a salvo mientras buscamos ayuda, ¿te parece? ─ Raika saca secretamente su báculo y lo mueve con rapidez para crear una atmósfera hipnótica para que así Akari no tuviera escapatoria ─ Todo está bien. Sólo quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, que esta parte del bosque es muy peligrosa.

Akari asiente, y Raika y Ganbo se retiran casi corriendo. En el centro de esa destartalada cabaña se hallaba una rueca que Ganbo había colocado hábilmente, y el conjuro utilizado por Raika hacía que Akari se sintiera tentada a pincharse el dedo con la punta del huso. De pronto era incapaz de luchar contra la tentación, y su acostumbrada obediencia le hizo permanecer en silencio mientras se acercaba lentamente a la rueca. Nada habría que la detuviese, y Raika y Ganbo la vigilaban para estar seguros del éxito del plan.

Funcionó. Akari se pincha el dedo y cae inconsciente, y los dos villanos no dudan en darla por muerta. Ambos abren la puerta ruidosamente y miran a su objetivo, como cerciorándose que todo había terminado.

─ Ya está-bo. Tenemos que reportarle esto al hada Sakurako-bo.

─ Sí, Ganbo-sama.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ ¡Akari! ¿Dónde estás, Akari? ─ Kyouko se encontraba cerca de la cabaña, y su rostro denotaba angustia, contrastando con su acostumbrada gestualidad ─ ¡Soy yo, tía Kyouko! ¡Aparécete o no podrás leerte el primer número de mi manga! ¡Vamos, que sin ti me dará el síndrome de abstinencia de ron con pasas!

Por mera casualidad Kyouko entra en la cabaña y se encuentra a Akari tirada en el piso, justo al lado de una rueca, señal inequívoca del triunfo de la malvada Sakurako en su cometido por hacer realidad su maldición. Poco después llegan Chizuru y Kurumi, y ambas rápidamente a la misma conclusión que la rubia.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Los reyes se van a enfurecer si ven que no logramos salvar a la princesa ─ chilla Chizuru.

─ Esto es increíble ─ Kyouko se acerca a Akari y toma algo del piso ─. Le dimos a Akari casi medio pastel, y no ha pasado ni una hora desde que se lo comió, y todavía sigue haciendo aparecer ron con pasas. Es una lástima que Akari no sea hija mía, pues diría que lo heredó de mí.

─ Bueno, parece que igual debemos llevar a Akari-chan al reino ─ Kurumi hace que Akari flotase en el aire, y entonces toma un nuevo pote de ron con pasas que se materializa en la princesa ─. Akari-chan estará en su habitación, esperando por el beso salvador que le pronostiqué, pero mientras tanto deberemos sumir a todo el reino en un profundo sueño, el cual sólo acabará luego que Akari-chan despierte.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? ─ inquiere Chizuru.

─ Porque sólo la persona elegida podrá ayudar a Akari-chan, y por persona elegida me refiero a la princesa Himawari. Todos los demás no podrán hacer nada, y por eso es mejor que se mantengan al margen.

Y quedando de acuerdo en esos detalles, las tres hadas llevan a cabo su regreso al reino y procuran imbuir en un profundo sueño a todos sus habitantes, y sólo en cuanto terminan su labor (ya muy entrada la noche) es que llevan a Akari a la que alguna vez fue su habitación, la cual llevaba una cama amplia puesta por los sirvientes, ansiosos por la pronta llegada de Akari. Ahora quedaba buscar a la princesa Himawari y darle la urgente noticia.

* * *

 **Castillo de Sakurako**

En el oscuro recinto llevaban varios días de fiesta por el triunfo de la maldición de Sakurako por sobre las bendiciones de las tres hadas. Los viles lacayos brindaban y comían con auténtica barbarie, como si aquella fuese la última comida de sus vidas. Sólo Raika comía con cierta moderación, y Ganbo no había probado bocado (por obvias razones). Sin embargo, pese a todo el jolgorio que se vivía en el castillo, Sakurako permanecía en su trono con la mirada dirigida al vacío, como si algo faltase o no estuviera en su lugar. Raika y Ganbo fueron los únicos en darse cuenta.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, milady? ─ se interesa Raika.

─ No lo entiendo. Debería estar feliz por lograr vengarme de esos idiotas de los Akaza y los Furutani, pero me siento vacía por dentro. Es como si me hiciera falta algo, y no me refiero a los pechos ─ Raika y Ganbo no comprenden lo que intentaba decir Sakurako ─. El caso es que me siento, no sé… sola… ¿Y qué hago explicándoles esto?

─ De acuerdo, tampoco hace falta molestarse-bo.

Justo cuando Raika y Ganbo se disponen a irse, Sakurako hace aparecer ante sí una pantalla para ver lo que ocurría en el reino de los Akaza, esperanzada con animarse un poco con la desgracia ajena, pero lo que ve es a tres hadas haciendo compañía a una princesa de cabello azul, un bien desarrollado busto y montando un bravío pony. Sakurako abre completamente los ojos y aprieta los dientes antes de ponerse a gritar, llamando la atención de Raika y Ganbo.

─ ¿Qué fue eso, milady?

─ La princesa Himawari… ¡ESA TETONA HA SIDO AVISADA DE LO QUE HICIERON, Y AHORA VA A TRATAR DE RESCATAR A LA PRINCESA AKARI! ─ Raika y Ganbo se aterran al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando su maléfica ama ─ No puedo permitir que los que me ignoraron y se burlaron de mí ganen esta vez ¡La princesa tiene que quedarse como está, y ninguna bendición de hada lo podrá cambiar! ¡Ganbo, Rivalun, nos vamos ahora mismo al castillo de los Akaza!

─ _¡Entendido!_ ─ responden ambos secuaces a la vez.

* * *

 **Reino Akaza**

─ Entonces es aquí, ¿verdad? Himawari mira fijamente el enorme castillo que ante ella se erigía.

─ Así es, y sólo tú puedes rescatar a Akari-chan ─ dice Kurumi con tono casi suplicante.

─ De acuerdo, entonces lo haré ─ Himawari desmonta a su pony y desenvaina su espada, lista para cualquier refriega ─. Una cosa más antes de seguir ¿Cuál es la habitación exacta en la que está la princesa Akari?

─ Ala sur, en la torre más alta, última habitación ─ responde Akane desde detrás de las demás, haciéndolas asustarse.

─ ¿Usted es la primera princesa? ¿Qué hace aquí, si se supone que hicimos dormir a todo el reino? ─ dice Chizuru algo asustada por la sorpresa.

─ Estuve unos días con una amiga en el reino de los Yoshikawa, presenciando un festival dedicado al té ─ es la simple respuesta de Akane ─. Pero si ustedes están aquí es porque Akari ha regresado al reino, ¿verdad? ─ las tres hadas asienten, y Akane sonríe ampliamente ─ ¡Eso es fantástico! Hace años que no la veía y he estado esperando por ella. La he extrañado muchísimo. Quiero acompañarlas en este rescate o lo que sea, y prometo no molestar a la princesa Himawari en el rescate.

─ Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar ya mismo con el rescate, y la acción y todo eso ─ Kyouko es la primera en avanzar, cuando delante aparecen Sakurako y sus secuaces.

─ ¿Creían que iba a bajar la guardia? ¡Eso ni lo sueñen! ─ dice Sakurako con los ojos encendidos en cólera ─ No permitiré que la tetona Furutani alcance jamás a su prometida. Antes de eso tendrán que pasarme.

─ Eso no es gran cosa ─ responde Himawari ya habiendo traspasado a pie a los tres villanos ─. En vez de hablar tanto deberías algo productivo con tu vida, que la vives amargada.

─ ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, monstruo de tetas gigantes! ─ Sakurako, junto con Raika y Ganbo cubren todo el camino del castillo en gruesas espinas ─ ¡Acabo de decir que no las dejaré pasar! ¡Primero me deberás derrotar! ¡Y ustedes dos! ─ mira fijamente a Raika y Ganbo ─ Detengan a las hadas para que no puedan ayudar a la pechugona.

─ ¿Qué tienes contra mi pecho que siempre me haces esa alusión? ─ a Himawari le salía una enorme vena en la frente.

Lo siguiente fue una terrible batalla en la que Sakurako daba uso a su magia tenebrosa contra Himawari, y ésta a cada rato la esquivaba o usaba su espada para defenderse, y mientras tanto Raika y Ganbo hacen frente a Kyouko, Chizuru y Kurumi, dejando a Akane relegada a un lado, simplemente viendo todo. Era el momento en que el destino del reino se decidía, y cada quien daba lo mejor de sí para triunfar.

─ ¡Detén esto, Raika-chan! ─ ruega Mirakurun al momento de bloquear uno de tantos ataques de su archirrival ─ No tenemos que pelear de este modo.

─ Por si no lo sabías, Mirakurun, desde el lado del mal están pagando mucho mejor, y necesito esa paga para seguir en el colegio ─ responde Raika antes de lanzar otro ataque ─. Y tú ya has elegido el lado opuesto, por lo que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

─ Se supone que era Hima-chan la que tenía que pelear, no nosotras ─ rezonga Kyouko luego de esquivar a Ganbo y agarrarlo de las piernas para luego lanzarlo lejos ─. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe a dónde fue la otra princesa? No la veo.

Raika y Kurumi detienen la pelea, y junto con Chizuru notan también que Akane no estaba. Lo único que rompía ese tenso silencio era la pelea entre Himawari y Sakurako, y eso parecía ser suficiente para que tanto hadas como villanos no lograran descifrar qué fue de ella.

* * *

 **Castillo**

Gracias a su conocimiento de cada lugar y pasadizo secreto que tuviese su hogar, Akane logró entrar en su interior sin necesidad de vérselas con los oscuros espinos, y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba llegando a la habitación que era reservada para su pequeña hermana.

─ Tranquila, Akari. Aquí está onee-chan para ayudarte ─ Akane abre la puerta del aposento de Akari, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando una avalancha de potes de ron con pasas le cae encima ─ ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Akane queda enterrada en helado derretido y recipientes plásticos, pero pronto se levanta y se abre paso trabajosamente hasta que ingresa a la habitación de Akari, la cual yacía durmiendo tranquilamente, dando la impresión de ser un dulce ángel. El plan original de Akane consistía en llevar a Akari con Himawari para que así pusiese fin a la maldición de Sakurako, pero al acercarse lo suficiente su mirada queda enganchada completamente a los labios de la menor. Akane se queda de piedra, contemplando aquella boca que de pronto deseaba devorar a besos. Aún se podía oír que Himawari estaba peleando con Sakurako, así que ella no estaría disponible todavía para despertar a Akari, y Akane traga grueso al darse cuenta de la idea que tenía en ese momento.

─ Bueno, no es como si molestara la misión de la princesa Furutani, así que mejor lo hago rápido.

Rauda como se había propuesto, Akane le da un beso en los labios a Akari, cumpliendo así esa extraña fantasía que le había nacido de repente. De pronto Akari se despierta, y Akane queda de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

─ ¿Dónde… estoy?

─ Estás en casa, Akari. Yo soy tu hermana, y me llamo Akane.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tú eres mi onee-chan? ¿Y qué hago aquí?

─ Fuiste traída desde que el hada Sakurako te hizo caer en un profundo sueño que pretendía convertir en muerte, así que te trajeron aquí hasta que tu verdadero amor te despertara con un beso y… ─ Akane se tapa la boca al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

─ ¿Mi verdadero amor? ¿Beso? ─ Akari mira nerviosamente en todos lados, pero no había nadie más que Akane cerca ─ ¿Tú… tú eres… mi verdadero amor?

─ " _Demonios. Las tres hadas se enfadarán conmigo, y encima no sé cómo se lo explicaré a nuestros padres"_ ─ piensa Akane mientras lloraba al estilo anime, cuando ve que la puerta es abierta nuevamente, entrando los padres de ambas.

* * *

 **En la batalla**

─ Ya me cansé de actuar suave contigo, tetona. Ahora vas a conocer mi verdadero poder ─ Sakurako, luego de varios intentos fallidos por vencer a Himawari, no ve otra alternativa que transformarse en un dragón, y eso asusta a Himawari y las hadas ─. Al fin me desharé de tus gigantescas tetas de una vez y para siempre.

─ ¡Eso no va a ser así, Sakku-chan! ─ Kyouko se acerca a Himawari para lanzarle un conjuro que la pudiese ayudar ─ Hace algunos años te di el don de tener los pechos mejor desarrollados de la historia de tu reino, y ahora es cuando tu don te será de utilidad para vencer al mal, Hima-chan.

─ ¿Fuiste tú la que me hizo esto? ─ se queja Himawari.

─ Creí que me lo ibas a agradecer, pero en lo que iba. Usa tus pechos para destruir la maldad ¡Ve ahora!

─ ¡KYAAAAA!

De pronto los pechos de Himawari crecen bastante, lo suficiente como para reventar el peto de su armadura, y entonces Himawari se eleva por el aire hasta estar a la altura de Sakurako. El hada dragón lanza una enorme y poderosa bola de fuego, pero Himawari la esquiva con habilidad y se lanza a toda velocidad, y sus pechos golpean con gran fuerza el rostro de Sakurako, logrando noquearla.

─ ¡NOOOOOOOO!

─ ¿Eso… es posible? ─ Raika no se podía creer la forma en que su ama caía.

─ ¡De pecho! ─ celebra Kyouko.

─ Eso es demasiado para ser real-bo ─ Ganbo se quita los lentes ante lo sorpresivo que le pareció todo.

─ Esa estrategia de Kyouko-chan fue rara a más no poder, pero funcionó ─ Mirakurun no estaba menos impresionada que los demás ante lo acontecido.

Sakurako, derribada y derrotada, vuelve a su forma de hada mientras Himawari recupera su espada y le apunta sin confiarse de su victoria, por muy obvia que esta fuera. Sakurako se sentía humillada, pero ya nada se podía hacer, e incluso ella lo comprendía. Las tres hadas se acercan y ven con pena a Sakurako.

─ Haz desaparecer las espinas y ábrenos paso ─ ordena Himawari.

─ Está bien, ustedes ganan ─ quien dice eso no fue Sakurako, sino Raika, y enseguida hace que el camino espinoso fuera completamente despejado ─. Vaya manera de sufrir una derrota.

─ Una niña… una niña de pechos enormes… ¿Fue la que me derrotó? Eso es imposible ─ Sakurako no se levanta del suelo, y desde allí empieza a llorar ─ ¿Por qué a mí nunca me crece? Llevo siglos intentándolo, y ni con magia lo consigo, y una princesita tonta me tiene que restregar su enorme pecho en la cara ¡Eso no es justo!

─ ¡A mí tampoco me gusta que me crecieran tanto! ¿Sabes los complejos que esto me causa? ─ se queja Himawari ─ Como sea, tengo que salvar a la princesa Akari y hacerla despertar del sueño que tú…

─ ¡Ya no hace falta! ─ llega Akane con Akari en brazos y sonriente, aunque bañada en helado de pies a cabeza, aunque no era aquello lo que hacía que ambas se vieran acarameladas ─ Ya la desperté yo, y nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó y milagrosamente aceptaron que este es nuestro destino, y los Furutani aceptaron anular el acuerdo de casamiento. Mañana mismo nos casamos.

─ ¿Ehhhhh? ¿Qué significa esto? ─ a Chizuru casi se le salen los ojos ─ Kurumi-san, ¿no le recitaste cuando le diste tu bendición que sería la princesa Himawari la que salvaría a la princesa Akari?

─ Si no me acuerdo ni de lo que comí ayer, menos recordaré las palabras exactas que usé aquella vez ─ se defiende Kurumi ─. Además, tú sabes que, al momento de usar nuestros conjuros para el amor o al mencionarlo, tenemos prohibido mencionar nombres o especificar una persona. Artículo 568, sección 4, párrafo B de la última edición de la ley mágica promulgada por la presidenta de las hadas Masumoto-sama.

─ ¿Cómo le haces para aprenderte así los artículos, Mirakurun? ─ dice Kyouko.

─ Con leerlo se da el primer paso, Kyouko-chan. Tú también deberías intentarlo.

─ Tía Kyouko, tía Chizuru, tía Kurumi, debo disculparme con ustedes por haber huido ─ Akari se baja suavemente de los brazos de Akane ─. Luego de pensarlo un rato supe que ustedes intentaban cuidarme, y yo no les supe agradecer lo que hicieron por mí.

─ No pasa nada, Akari ─ responde Kyouko con alegría ─. Por cierto, ¿traes ron con pasas?

─ Sí. Aquí tengo mucho ─ Akari se saca del vestido al menos una docena de recipientes de ese frío helado.

─ ¡Yay!

─ ¿Y ahora qué hago, si resulta que no salvé a la princesa ni tampoco me casaré con ella? ─ dice Himawari, y todos se la quedan mirando.

─ ¡Ya sé! Tengo una gran idea ─ Kyouko se acerca a Sakurako y la hace levantarse ─ ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos empiezan a salir?

─ ¿Quéee? ¿Acaso enloqueció, senpai? ─ se escandaliza Sakurako ─ Yo no puedo querer nada con ese monstruo de tetas grandes.

─ Y yo no quiero nada con esa tabla de planchar ─ responde Himawari.

─ ¿Es que no lo ven? ─ Kyouko saca entonces su as de debajo de la manga ─ Sakku-chan, si te llegas a casar con Hima-chan, al menos podrás tener esos pechos para ti todo el tiempo que quieras, además que oí que ella cocina incluso mejor que Ganbo.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nadie cocina mejor que yo-bo!

─ Oppai-chan ─ Himawari pone una mala cara ante el apodo que le pone Kyouko ─, ¿no dices que te acompleja tener grandes senos? Pues con Sakku-chan tendrás en quien apoyarte y que sí sepa agradecer el don que yo te di, además que Sakku-chan se puede esforzar en lo que sea si sabes cómo premiarla.

─ Senpai, ¿cómo le hace para ser una estratega tan perfecta? ─ Sakurako casi se arrodillaba ante Kyouko.

─ Soy mangaka profesional. La imaginación no me puede faltar.

─ B-bueno… En vista que ese acuerdo matrimonial entre la princesa Akari y yo ya no tiene validez, tal vez lo mejor será empezar de cero ─ Himawari baja la mirada, claramente sonrojada ─. Pero eso no significa que me guste la idea ni nada. Sólo es para probar.

─ Hmp. Lo mismo digo ─ secunda Sakurako cruzándose de brazos.

─ Kyouko-chan, tú realmente eres mágica ─ elogia Kurumi.

─ Lo sé. Yo misma me lo digo todos los días.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo creía que se lo decía a tía Chizuru, pues muchas veces la veía reaccionar. De mala manera, pero reaccionaba ─ interviene Akari abrazada a Akane.

Ya habiendo logrado una solución al conflicto (la solución más rara en toda la historia del reino), todo el mundo, ya despierto y celebrando el retorno de Akari, se dispuso a organizar una gran boda en honor a ambas pelirrojas, y por su parte Himawari y Sakurako empezaron a frecuentarse, aunque al principio se la pasaban peleando, pero rápidamente se volvían a contentar y encontraron que sí valía la pena seguir el consejo de Kyouko, pues pronto encontraron en la otra su par, y de ese modo los Furutani consiguieron dejar a un lado su temor y aceptar a Sakurako. Las tres hadas fueron gratamente recompensadas por Akari y los reyes, recibiendo una casa más grande en el bosque (incluyendo una habitación para Chizuru que le permitiera estar más lejos de Kyouko) y licencia por tiempo indeterminado para que Kyouko vendiese sus mangas en el reino. Kurumi y Raika nuevamente fungieron como rivales, aunque pronto también se acabaron enamorando, y Ganbo pudo lograr su sueño convertirse en el nuevo final boss de los malvados de la región, y así se podría decir que todos pudieron vivir felices por siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Me alargué? Quizá sí, pero es que no lo divido en capítulos si tiene menos de diez mil palabras (lo crean o no, ese fue un objetivo que me había fijado desde que tomé la decisión de escribir en Fanfiction, y esa resolución jamás me he propuesto a modificarla). El enamoramiento principal ha sido rápido, lo sé, pero creo que fue necesario incluirlo, si en estos cuentos no hay citas ni tiempo para conocerse, sino amor a primera vista, plano y llano. Sin más que agregar, los dejo hasta aquí y me despido por poco tiempo.

Hasta otra


End file.
